Bye bye Will hello Fairy Tail
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Titania Dragneel-Scarlett, the daughter of Erza Scarlett-Dragneel and Natsu Dragneel is coming to heatherfield for better, more normal, education at Sheffield and she's not alone. The only child born to Fairy Tail and raised at Fairy Tail is going to be visited alot by random members of her 'extended family' at random times screw normallicy. Especially when she's given the Heart. T
1. Say hello to Erza and Natsus daughter

**Fairy Tail W.I.T.C.H. Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and am totally insane for doing this! AU and OOCness for sure. Femslash and bashing is a maybe.)**

"Attention students! We will be receiving a new student from a very far away country called Fiore today and I'd like to tell you all a…little of what to expect." Principal Knickerbocker of Sheffield Institute said standing on a stage in the middle of the auditorium in order to address the entire student body. The more observant students noticed that she kept sending worried glances to the door and looked very uncomfortable.

"Our new students' name is Titania Dragneel-Scarlet…I'd advise you all not to make fun of her for it." Knickerbocker said looking very nervous when a few people snorted at the weird sounding name.

"You must understand that Ms. Dragneel-Scarlet comes from a vastly different country and culture than ours so I ask you to please try to be patient with her and explain things to her if she accidently does something wrong. And please whatever you do do not antagonize her! She is the youngest from a very _very _large and powerful family and since this will be the first time she's be away from them for so long different family members of hers will possibly showing up at random to check on her…they are also overprotective and very highly skilled fighters by their countries laws so please don't antagonize her." Knickerbocker said growing more and more uncomfortable the longer she spoke and especially when the sound of arguing could be heard nearby as well as very heavy and metallic footsteps.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY STRIPPER!?" An angry males voice could be heard shouting while another voice shouted back just as angry.

"YOU HEARD ME FLAME-BRAINS!" Another shout was heard while Knickerbocker looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler at the sound of the mens arguing voices.

"Uncle Gray Dad. I love you both but…SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!" A teenaged girls voice as a blue was seen crashing through the doors to come to a rather painful landing on the ground literally at Knickerbockers feet.

"Sorry 'Tania-chan!" Two pained voices came from the jumble of two bodies at Knickerbockers feet. The two bodies quickly separated and glared at each other while everyone got their first good look of the two men. They were both around their early to mid-thirties and heavily muscled but not overly so. One was a spiky pink haired man with black eyes that was wearing an open orange vest with a scale patterned scarf and pair of white slacks on as well as a pair of wooden sandals with a strange red mark on his shoulder. The other was a man that was only in his underwear- something that made all the girls both shriek in surprise and more than a few to sigh dreamily- with black hair, dark blue eyes, the same strange blue mark on his chest with a cross shaped scar on his abdomen and a cross on a chain necklace around his neck.

"Uncle Gray. Your cloths." The same female teens voice from before called out from the doorway which caused the black haired man to look down and freak out while the pink haired man snickered as everyone turned to look at the newcomer. The sight that met their eyes caused most boys and even some girls to blush and drool at the sight of the girl. She was tall, around six feet tall dead even, with short spiky scarlet red hair, a nicely toned and tanned figure, a rather large bust size- at least a 'd' or 'double d' cup most of the girls realized in jealousy- and was wearing an armor chest and arm plates with a dark blue skirt that came to her mid-thighs and knee high black boots. She had dark brown, almost but not quite black, colored eyes and an emotionless look on her face. All in all she was very beautiful and very terrifying, especially when she had a strange gleam in her eyes as she looked at the pink haired man and the black haired man that had now put his cloths back on.

"Dad Uncle Gray. Are you two going to behave or am I going to have to punish you two and then inform mom about you fighting again?" The scarlet haired teen asked raising a perfectly sculpted red eyebrow at the two men who paled and hugged each other in terror at this.

"We-We'll be good 'Tania-chan. N-No need to bring your mom into this." The black haired man, Gray, said sweating bullets as he pretended to get along with Natsu for his health and safety sake.

"Aye. We'll be good. I'll even get you some Strawberry Cheese Cake after you get out of school." The pink haired man, obviously her dad, said sweating nervously as he slung a semi-friendly arm around Grays shoulders and causing the teen to perk up at the mention of Cake.

"Some of Aunty Miras Strawberry Cheese Cake?" The girl asked her eyes now sparkling in hope and causing the two men to let out a sigh of relief and smile at her.

"Yeah. Some of Miras Cake." The pink haired man said sighing in relief that his daughter wouldn't tell his wife about how he and Gray had been fighting again.

"M-Ms. Dragneel-Scarlet I presume?" Knickerbocker asked gulping as she addressed the now smiling teenager, the smile on her face causing a few boys to go down with nosebleeds.

"Hmm? Just call me Titania. I'm not one for formalities ma'am." The now identified Titania said with a dismissive and yet regal looking wave of her hand.

"I-I'll keep that in mind. W-Would you mind introducing yourself and your…companions here to your fellow classmates?" Knickerbocker asked warily eyeing the girl and her companions who looked amused at her unexplained fear of the armored teen.

"Of course." Titania said with a slight bow of her head as she walked up and stood beside Ms. Knickerbocker, who looked as if she would rather be anywhere else but near the girl. The older woman didn't know why but the scarlet haired teen scared the living daylights out of her!

"The name is Titania Dragneel-Scarlett and you all better remember it! The pink haired man with the red mark on his arm is my dad Natsu Dragneel and the black haired stripper is my honorary uncle Gray Fullbuster. Uncle Gray your shirt." Titania said crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at everyone defiantly, making a few more people go down with nosebleeds while Gray yelled and slipped his shirt back on while Natsu was laughing.

"Natsu! Why'd you teach 'Tania-chan to call me that? It's bad enough you do! Thank Fairy Tail she has Erzas brains!" Gray whined to his friend/rival who laughed at his misfortune while Titania sighed slightly weather in amusement or irritation nobody knew.

"That god your subconscious habit of taking off your cloths didn't rub off on me." Titania retorted causing Natsu to practically howl in laughter while Gray flushed and spluttered at this.

"Oh boy Ice-cube. Erza would have murdered you and left no evidence behind if that quirk of yours rubbed off on her 'precious amazing little princess'." Natsu said laughing at his friend/rival and earning an exasperated sigh from his daughter.

"Yes and I'm sure mom would _love_ to be reminded of the time I got sent to the hospital because you started a brawl back at the guild that resulted in me getting hurt and being sent to the hospital." Titania said with her voice practically dripping in sarcasm while Natsu stopped laughing and paled, his wife had almost mauled him when she learned what had happened and that was before the rest of the Fairy Tail women could get their hands on him.

"Oh boy." Gray suddenly said as he eyed Titania warily and backed away from her slightly, not noticing that he was now being listened to by everybody in the gym.

"Titania has Erzas brains, her looks except for her spiky hair, her sharp tongue, her fascination with sharp pointy things, her habit of always wearing armor of some kind, your fire abilities, all the other stuff she learned over the years from the rest of the guild, and yours and Erzas combined fighting abilities and love of fights." Gray rattled off sharing wide eyed looks with Natsu while Titania raised her eyebrow at them and Knickerbocker looked pale and was trembling slightly.

"And no one here knows how to handle her…" Natsu added trailing off as a wide grin began to steal across his face.

"This place is screwed." Gray said as if he were merely stating a fact which caused Natsu to nod and Titania to smack the both of them over the back of their heads. Titania knew that she'd get away with it since everyone at the guild adored her for being the only child actually _born_ to the Fairy Tail guild, hell she had literally been born _in_ it!, and because her dad and honorary uncle had earned that smack which had made the two face-plant from the force of it.


	2. Understanding, Japanese, House, and kick

**Fairy Tail W.I.T.C.H. Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It took less than an hour for almost every boy in the school to try and flirt with Titania who responded by either ignoring them or punching them in the face.

"Ms. Titania. Why are you hitting them?" Knickerbocker finally got the courage up to ask while Natsu and Gray were following Titania around snickering heartily, although Natsu was giving a protective glare at any boy that was getting too insistent.

"Is that not what one does to someone flirting with them?" Titania asked completely clueless on the matter of love and flirting, the guild had made sure that no one they didn't trust with their lives got too close to Titania. Erza had painfully castrated three boys who had gotten too insistent on Titania dating them and that had caused every boy in Fiore to avoid her like the plague which is what the guild had been aiming for.

"No Ms. Titania. That is not what you do to boys flirting with you here." Knickerbocker said while Natsu and Gray were laughing as Titania tilted her head at Knickerbocker curiously, which caused more than a few boys to go down with nose bleeds.  
"Ms. Knickerbocker. Titania is the baby of the guild and the first time some boys tried to flirt with her and got a little too insistent her mother castrated them painfully so every male where we come from is scared of even looking at her for too long. Not to mention that one of her honorary 'uncles' is a major pervert that flirts with any girl he sees but Titania. Whenever he flirts with Titanias mother she responds by punching him in the face and she's been around that since she was born so she doesn't know anything but that." Natsu explained to the confused and now shocked looking woman while another boy tried to flirt with Titania only to be met with her foot in his face.  
"If I am not supposed to punch them does that mean I'm supposed to kick them?" Titania asked innocently causing Natsu and Gray to howl in laughter while Knickerbocker face-palmed at this.

"I am not paid enough to do this. Hay-lin! Can you and your three friends please explain things to our new student?" Knickerbocker said sighing before giving the energetic Chinese girl a pleading look that didn't suit her.

"Sure Ms. Knickerbocker! Hi there Titania right? My name's Hay-lin and these are my friends. The tall blond is Cornelia, the one with glasses is Taranee, the brown haired one is Irma, and the shorter blond is Elyon. Nice to meet you!" Hay-lin said almost literally dragging her friends over to introduce herself to Titania who didn't look the least bit bothered by Hay-lins energetic way of doing things.

"Hello. Yes my name is Titania, nice to meet you all." Titania said with a formal bow while everyone but Taranee, Knickerbocker, Gray, and Natsu looked confused at her way of greeting someone.

"So your culture is pre-dominantly Japanese?" Taranee asked having read up on Japanese culture once and giving a bow back like she had read she should do.

"Hai…er sorry. I mean yes." Titania said accidently falling back into speaking in her native tongue before translating it to English at all the confused looks she was getting from everyone else.

"Dozo yoroshiku." Taranee replied in flawless Japanese which caused Titanias eyes to light up brilliantly. **(A/N: Dozo yoroshiku is Japanese for nice to meet you.)**

"Kochirakoso yoroshiku. Wakarimasu ka?" **(I'm pleased to meet you. You understand Japanese?) **Titania asked smiling at Taranee who replied with a 'Hai' almost instantly.

"Tasukete kuremasu ka? Watashi wa Eigo ga hanasemasu_._Wakarimasen_._" **(Can you help me? I can speak English. I don't understand.)** Titania asked not understanding some of the American things she was hearing about from some of the students or some of the English words they were saying. She got the basics of English down, yes, but that didn't mean she understood it.

"Hai." Taranee and Hay-lin replied in harmony while everyone was staring between the three girls who grinned at each other.

"Oh good you can understand her. She can speak, write, and understand English fairly well but you may need to explain a few things to her." Knickerbocker said sighing in relief that someone could understand the scarlet haired teen whenever she reverted back to her native language.

"No problem. It's understandable that she doesn't understand many American things yet since she's still new to the country and all." Taranee said not stuttering for a second, for some reason she felt safe around Titania and that she shouldn't be worried about what anyone else said or thought about her.

"Do you have somewhere to sleep while here in America or have you yet to work all that out?" Hay-lin asked locking arms with Titania almost immediately and leading the girl towards the lunch room since the chaos and announcement and all happened just before the scheduled lunch period.

"Aw hell. I knew there was something we were forgetting! Don't worry Titania. Me and the other guys will start working on a nice little house for you to stay in in the nearest forest we can find." Natsu said face-palming at forgetting such an important thing with Gray not too far behind.

"How long do you think it would take you all to finish the house?" Cornelia asked looking at the two men curiously and wondering how they could plan to actually build a house in the forest.

"Without breaks? About two days. With breaks? Only three. Gajeel is good with iron and I'm great with fire so the two of us can work on any metal needed while the others get the lumber and all. Well it might take four days counting breaks if we let Erza or Mira or one of the other girls furnish and decorate the house…" Natsu said trailing off as he scratched his chin in thought while many couldn't believe that Natsu could build a house in just two to four days no matter how much help he had.

"Do you want to try and keep mom and Aunty Mira from decorating the house? Let alone any of the others?" Titania asked raising an eyebrow at her dad and causing him to pale immediately at the thought of it.

"Aww heck no!" Natsu exclaimed wide eyed, his wife and the other women of the guild had already planned to decorate and furnish Titanias first house before the girl had turned five and he sure as hell wasn't going to be the ones to tell them that they couldn't.

"Does she have anywhere to stay until the house is done?" Irma asked curiously as the group got their lunch trays, the cafeteria lady charging Natsu and Gray since they weren't students.

"No and who cooks this stuff. It looks like something from the last time someone let Erza cook." Natsu said eyeing the school food warily and causing both Gray and Titania to snort in amusement which earned Titania some curious looks from everyone that didn't know her mother.

"Mom is very protective and a very strong fighter but she cannot cook to save her or anyone elses soul. Either me or dad cook or we eat at the guild. One time when mom cooked for my seventh birthday she somehow managed to make all the food look presentable and yummy but it was explosive to the touch." Titania explained to the other four girls whose jaws dropped, how was it possible for anyone to be such a bad cook?

"You can stay at my place until yours is built. My parents and older brother won't mind." Taranee offered since her house had plenty of spare rooms that could be used to host guests and her parents were always happy if she brought friends over. That Titania was a new friend in need of a place to sleep for a few days would only cause her parents to practically label one of the guest rooms as hers…actually they would probably do that anyways since after the other girls had stayed the night once the two Cook parents had labeled the guest room they had slept in as the girls own rooms. Now whenever one of the girls needed to blow off some steam or cool down from an argument of some kind and need to get out of their house, they came over and stayed the night with Taranee and her family.

"Oh. We can have a sleepover! We can invite Elyon too and explain some more American things to Titania. We can even show her some movies!" Hay-lin said buzzing in excitement at the idea of a sleepover, her idea and enthusiasm quickly spreading to the other girls of the group while Titania looked at her dad and 'uncle' curiously.

"A sleepover? Is that like when everyone but me, mom, Aunty Mira, and Aunty Cana get drunk and sleep at the guild? And do you mean a Movie Lacrima?" Titania asked not understanding what a 'movie' or 'sleepover' was. This merely caused her new friends to look at her shocked.

"I think Wendy once described a sleepover as where a bunch of friends got together and did anything they could think of…at least I think that's what she said…I was kinda busy fighting Elfman at the time." Natsu said scratching his cheek in confusion as well and earning more shocked looks from the girls and all those that heard.

"Ah. Then I am honored that you consider me enough of a friend to invite me to a sleepover…Am I required to bring anything specific?" Titania asked not understanding what one should do at a sleepover.

"Just some cloths and whatever you like to play with like a game or something. Y-You've never had a sleepover before? And what's a 'Movie Lacrima'." Taranee asked quickly correcting the foreigner's mispronunciation of the common word.

"Not really. All of my friends are fellow guild members and if they need a place to sleep or play a game then it's normally at the guild. A 'Movie Lacrima' is a Lacrima, a small crystalline ball, which plays movies in the air. Do you not have those here?" Titania asked curiously since Movie Lacrima weren't uncommon in Fiore but she had never heard of viewing a movie without a Lacrima before.

"No. We watch movies on small plastic things called tapes that we put into an electrical box called a VCR connected to a box called a TV that shows the movie. I'll explain more later. Where can I find one of these 'Lacrima'? They sound fascinating." Taranee asked trying to dumb it down for Titania as much as she could but still noticed that the three Fiore mages looked confused at the mention of 'Tapes', 'VCR' and 'TV'.

"I can bring a movie or communication Lacrima to the sleepover later. My mom and the others will want me to introduce you to them at any rate. I can explain more about the Lacrima if you explain more about these 'TV's 'DVR's and 'Tapes' to me?" Titania offered earning a beaming grin from Taranee who was liking this girl more and more the longer she knew her.

"Deal. We'd better get going to class now. Do you have your schedule yet or not?" Taranee said grinning at the girl as the girls, reluctantly, finished off their lunch and stood to go to class when the bell rung.

"Schedule? For school?" Titania asked tilting her head to the side in confusion while Gray and Natsu looked confused as well. Both of them being mainly home taught meant the both of them were pretty much taught at either all times or whenever they weren't sick.

"I still have to print your schedule Ms. Titania. Until it's printed you can just follow Ms. Taranee or Hay-lin to their classes in case you get confused again." Knickerbocker said not mentioning that the girls strange request for lots of PE courses and any other Exercising courses had thrown her off her balance and she had a little bit of a problem arranging the schedule so that it appeased the girl with the incredibly dominating and scary aura.

**(A/N: That's it for now but next time we get to see how Titania, Natsu, and Gray act during classes and Titanias introduction to Taranees parents!)**


	3. birthday tributes, classes and dodgeball

**Fairy Tail W.I.T.C.H. Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Is there anything specific I'm supposed to do for this 'biology' class?" Titania asked Taranee and Cornelia, who had Biology class with them next, as the three girls and two grown men walked down the hall way.

"Sit and listen to the teacher is all. Sometimes we do small projects but never anything too big." Taranee said smiling at her new friend who nodded in thanks as they entered the room and Titania followed the two other girls to a desk.

"We work with knives?" Titania asked picking up the scalpel on the tray in front of her and examining it with a gleam in her eyes while Gray and Natsu gulped and backed away from the scarlet haired girl.

"Hmm. Small and easy to hide. Not sharp enough to get through armor or muscle tissue but can cause surface damage, fatal if it nicks a vein or artery. Perfect for cutting ones wrists or slicing someone's throat but not as strong as it could be. Needs reinforcement before it could pose any damage to muscle or nerve tissue." Titania mused aloud to herself as she looked the scalpel over and inspected it with a trained warrior's eye.

"You really like knives huh?" Taranee asked scooting away from her friend a little bit with a sweat drop while Titania nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course. Both me and my mom are well trained in the ways of swords and weapons of all kinds, even with armors on. Between me and my mom we have almost a thousand different weapons, about five hundred each I believe although you gotta give or take a few since we tend to differenate our focuses, I'm at least adept with anything that has a point or blade to it weather it's sharp or not is immaterial." Titania said her eyes glittering slightly at the thought of all of her and her mothers weapons, her mother tended to focus on anything that could hurt someone while Titania herself focused mainly on swords, maces, and clubs. What could she say? She got her dads love of beating the shit out of something/someone. Of course she also got both of her parents knack of overdoing things but that was immaterial right now.

"Wow." Taranee said staring at Titania who merely smiled at her, which caused all the school kids to blush.

"Dissecting?" Titania asked with a glint in her eyes while the teacher told the class about what they would be doing for the day. The teacher nodded and Titanias hand flashed out as she grabbed the scalpel from the tray again and began to cut up the dead frog in front of her easily.

"I forgot to mention that she has her mothers love of cutting things up." Natsu said grinning sheepishly at the teacher who, along with the rest of the class, was watching in shock as Titania easily and quickly dissected the frog in front of her without looking the least bit queasy or bothered.

"Yeah and your love of blowing shit up." Gray responded quickly which caused the two grown men to start bickering and fighting again.

"OUCH!" The two men shouted in unison as they held their heads in pain when Titania emptied the tray the tools were on and threw the tray at the two.

"Stop fighting like five year olds would you? You're supposed to be grown men." Titania said without looking up from the frog she was easily cutting up.

"But 'Tania-chan!" Gray began to whine to his honorary niece who suddenly had a dark blue-blackish aura surrounding her.

"Yes Uncle Gray?" Titania asked with a sickly sweet smile while Gray and Natsu cowered at the sight, if there was one thing everyone at Fairy Tail knew about Titania it was that if she used that tone of voice you'd better give a good reason or you'd end up in the hospital…in critical condition.

"N-Nothing 'Tania-chan! We'll just get along like good friends tend to do!" Gray said with sweat dripping down his face, hoping that Titania wouldn't kick his ass again. Getting your butt handed to you by Erza was fine, everyone expected and was used to that, but getting your butt handed to you by a young girl not even fifteen yet was just plain embarrassing no matter who her parents were.

"Good. I thought as much." Titania said her deadly aura receding and leaving her standing there with a smile on her face.

"And we let Mirajane influence her why exactly?" Gray asked Natsu in a stage whisper that everyone heard while the students were merely staring at Titania in fear and shock.

"Did you wanna try and stop her?" Natsu whispered right back and causing Gray to give him a look that almost yelled 'are you insane?'.

"Mira loves cute things and Tania-chan was as cute as they come when she was a little tyke. If we'd have tried to stop her…"Here Gray trailed off gulping audibly with wide eyes while Natsu nodded in agreement.

"We can say hello to the Demon of Fairy Tail and good bye to our lives. She'd 'Satan Soul' us straight into oblivion." Natsu finished with a gulp of his own while he paled visibly as Titania smirked and finished dissecting her frog. Everyone merely stared at her as she labeled all the frog parts and separated them then just sat down and looked around a few minutes before the bell rang. **(Okay a little more than that happened but I'm lazy and never did this class so just use your imagination.)**

"History is next." Taranee said weakly as she led Titania from the room with Cornelia, Gray, and Natsu following behind her by a few steps. Thankfully nothing exciting happened in history well, unless you count Gray, Natsu, and Titania falling asleep after four minutes of listening to Mr. Collins boring drawling voice. She may have been mainly her mothers daughter but Titania always fell asleep when things got boring, which was apparently something that she had gotten from Natsu.

"Okay. All that's left is PE and then school is out for today. Your introduction to the school took longer than we thought." Taranee said glancing down at her schedule for a minute before leading the way towards the gym where Irma and Hay-lin were waiting for them.

"Okay boys and girls. Todays game is dodge ball. Boys on one side and girls on the other." The coach said about five minutes later when all the students but Titania were in their gym cloths while Natsu and Gray sat in some bleachers and watched the class.

"Hey! Why aren't you in some gym cloths? Go change newbie." The coach rudely demanded Titania who tilted her head to the side curiously for a minute before turning towards Taranee in confusion.

"She means for you to go change into something comfortable that you can run and exercise and play in. Do you have anything with you except for your armor?" Taranee asked at seeing the confusion in Titanias eyes which lightened up in understanding.

"Yes of course. Give me just a minute." Titania said concentrating for a minute, unlike her mother she could not yet instantly change between her cloths and weapons so it took her a moment of concentration. The coach opened her mouth, likely to say something insulting, but she had to pick it up off of the floor when Titanias outfit began to glow and was then replaced with a baggy blue tank top and a pair of orange slacks.

"Will this work?" Titania asked Taranee who nodded dumbly in shock.

"How did you do that?" Cornelia asked curiously while Gray and Natsu were howling in laughter at the reactions Titanias Re-Equip magic got.

"I used Re-Equip. It's a skill I inherited and learned from my mom. Shall we play?" Titania asked not knowing that magic was thought to be a myth here and those not knowing why everyone was merely gaping at her.

"Alright. The point of the game is to hit all of the opposing team with the balls but not to get hit. You get hit once and you're out now play!" The coach said after placing five red rubber dodge balls in the middle of the court and blowing on her whistle before ducking out of the way. Almost instantly Titania grabbed one ball in each hand and knocked out three boys since one of the balls bounced off of one boy and hit another. It took less than a minute for the girls to realize that Titania not only had great aim but also an amazing throwing arm so anytime one of the girls grabbed a dodge ball they threw it to Titania. Titania would then throw the ball and smack a boy or two down with each throw, the boys tried to dodge them they really did but Titania threw the balls so fast that they didn't even realize it was heading there way until it hit them.

"That was a massacre." Cornelia said watching as the last of the boys went down to one of Titanias well thrown shots. The entire game lasted maybe five minutes if that. The boys didn't stand a chance. Titania could dodge anything they threw at her and still hit them with pin point accuracy.

"That's my girl!" Natsu shouted whooping at his daughters teams overwhelming victory.

"Alright wise guy. If you think you're so good why don't we see how many laps you can run around the court? The rest of you start on your normal exercises." The coach said glaring at Titania who merely shrugged and began to jog around gym court. Twenty minutes later and everyone was gapping as Titania was still jogging at the same pace and was hardly even sweating or breathing hard!

"Alright that's enough everyone! Go change and get ready to go home." The coach said gapping at Titanias endurance as well while the other kids sighed in relief and headed for the locker rooms, Titania saving herself time by just Re-Equipping into her normal outfit.

"Here you go Tania-chan. One slice of Mira's strawberry cheese cake." Natsu said appearing beside his daughter suddenly, no one having noticed that he had left, and holding out a plate with a piece of cake on it. Almost instantly it was in Titanias hands and she was taking a bite out of it in obvious pleasure.

"Come on Tania-chan. We'd better get back to the guild and get your stuff ready while me and the other guys get started on your house." Gray said smiling at his niece who nodded as she finished off the cake happily and rose to leave with the two men while the bell rang.

"Oh wait! I called my dad a little while ago and she wants me to go with you so I can guide you to my house after you get your things ready." Taranee said running to catch up with the three Mages who merely shrugged at one another and allowed the glasses wearing girl to follow them from the gym.

"Hey Aunty Mira! Thanks for the cake." Titania said greeting the white haired woman that was waiting outside for them with a shiny white porch next to her.

"Hey there Tania-chan. Is this one of your new friends?" Mirajane asked smiling as she hugged Titania and caught sight of Taranee who was gapping at the beautiful model.

"Hai. This is Taranee-chan. She understands Japanese and has been explaining some of these American things to me. She needs to come with us to the guild so that she can show me the way to her house later on." Titania explained briefly since most of the guild already knew the full story due to Warrens telepathy.

"Konnichiwa Taranee-chan. Thank you for being so kind to little 'Tania-chan. I am Strauss Mirajane or Mirajane Strauss as you say here in America." Mira said with a polite bow to the dark skinned girl who bowed back easily.

"No problem." Taranee said smiling slightly at Mirajane who smiled back before she began to bundle the group towards the Porsche.

**(A/N: That's a wrap! Next time Taranee meets the guild and Titania meets Taranees parents!)**

**Oh and one more thing:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMALTHEALUCHIAAIZEN!**


	4. Taranee meets the guild and the parents

**Fairy Tail W.I.T.C.H. Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Wow. So this is the guild where you grew up?" Taranee asked after Mira managed to drive through the portal to get them back to Fiore and parked outside the Fairy Tail guild.

"Yep! This is my home as is my parents house. I was actually born in this guild." Titania said with a small smile on her face as she got out of the car and placed a hand on the wooden wall of the building.

"Yeah a full month before you were supposed to be and scaring the crap out of every guy in the guild in the process." Gray said smirking slightly since Titania was born a month early and all the guys had panicked like headless chickens when Erza had yelled that her water had broken.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" Natsu and Titania screamed in unision with smirks on their faces as they kicked down the doors to the guild and shocked Taranee.

"Hey it's Natsu and Titania-hime!" A few people called out as they all turned towards the broken down doors to see the two spiky haired mages with the other three trailing behind.

"Titania-hime!" A blond haired woman called out waving from the bar where a young woman that looked a lot like Mirajane was serving everyone drinks.

"Hi Aunty Lucy! Hi Aunty Lisanna!" Titania waved to the two as she dragged Taranee into the guild and sat her down on a bar stool right next to her.

"This is my new friend Taranee. She's going to be helping me adjust to Heatherfield and all. Taranee, these are my aunts Lucy and Lisanna. We're not related by birth but the guild is a family so I call them 'aunty'. Is mama here or is she on another mission?" Titania asked looking at her two aunts curiously while Mirajane walked to behind the bar.

"Neither really. She's at home. She should be here soon though to get some cake." Lisanna said setting a plate of cake in front of the chair beside Titania and all the guild members grinned as they began counting down.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." The guild members counted and right as they hit one the doors were thrown open by an older version of Titania from the scarlet red hair and dark eyes down to the knee length boots and blue skirt.

"Hi mama!" Titania said smiling as her mom walked forward and sat down in front of the cake and calmly began eating it.

"Hey Titania. I see you have a new friend." Erza said putting a piece of cake in her mouth as she looked at Taranee who was merely looking between her and Titania.

"Uncanny isn't it? I'm a miniature of mom only with my dad's spiky hair, darker eyes, and sharper teeth in looks. Mom this is my new friend Taranee Cook. Taranee this is my mom and arguably the scariest as well as the strongest woman in the guild, Erza Scarlett-Dragneel." Titania said introducing her mother to her friend while her mom nodded hello to the girl.

"H-Hi." Taranee said with a shy smile to the older woman who smiled back.

"Hello. No need to be so shy, we're all family here. In fact the only ones around here that are shy are Levy and Lisanna." Erza said smiling reassuringly at the black skinned girl who nodded and made a mental note to try and be a little more self-confident around Titania and Erza.

"Hey mom? Would it be okay for me to stay at Taranees place for a few days while you all fix up a place for me in the woods at Heatherfield?" Titania asked causing her mom to freeze with her fork halfway to her mouth.

"I knew I forgot something. Please someone hit me for my failure." Erza said hanging her head and causing everyone to sigh while Taranee looked shocked.

"I thought we broke her out of that habit when she got pregnant with Titania?" Lisanna asked her older sister confused while Mirajane sighed and Natsu flicked Erzas forehead.

"Don't get back into that habit again." Natsu said rolling his eyes while Erza flushed slightly.

"That's a new record though. It's been a full two months since mama said for someone to hit her for making a mistake." Titania commented idly and causing Erza to smile slightly.

"Thank you for allowing my daughter to stay with you and your family while we build her house." Erza said bringing Taranee into a hug and causing the black skinned girl to bang her head on Erzas armor.

"Mama be careful. Apparently not a lot of people wear armor in Heatherfield so she wouldn't be used to hugs like yours." Titania advised her mother while the guild as a whole winced in sympathy for the glasses wearing girl.

"Oh. My apologies. I hope I did not harm you." Erza said releasing Taranee from the hug and causing the black haired girl to blink the stars from her eyes for a minute.

"It's okay. I'm fine and it's no big deal. All of my friends are gathering at my house for a sleepover tonight to try and help Titania get used to some of the things around Heatherfield. One or two of you could come along if you want. My parents won't mind." Taranee said having texted her mom while Erza ate her cake a minute ago and gotten a reply back already.

"That's very kind of you." Titania said smiling at her friend who blushed lightly but smiled back nervously while the guild muttered amongst themselves.

"Okay then it's decided!" A short old man said standing on top of the bar and causing everyone to look at him curiously.

"Since we don't know what kind of place Heatherfield is and we all want Titania to be protected two guild members are to stay with her at all times. Levy, Mira. While everyone else is building Titanias house you two will stay with Titania and Taranee. Laxus and Gajeel. When the house is finished being built and the girls are decorating it you two will stay with Titania in Mira and Levys place. All other times we'll switch out at four hour intervals that way everyone has time for sleep and missions as well. Understand?" The short old man asked causing the guild to cheer it's agreement while Titania smiled slightly.

"I don't need protecting and they all know it but to them I'm still the same little five year old running around here blowing things up. They still want to cherish those memories of me so they still try to protect me as if I'm still five. The best thing to do would be to go along and let them discover that I'm growing up for themselves." Titania explained to Taranee who 'oh'd in understanding at this. It seemed that Titanias family was the same as Taranees almost only larger, both families only wanted to protect and cherish the little girl they watched grow up but both families knew and just had to accept that the little girl was growing up now.

"Hey! Who threw that?!" Natsu yelled when a beer glass hit him in the back of the head and caused a few of the guild members to laugh.

"Alright. A brawl! You wanna join in Taranee?" Titania asked jumping up with a grin on her face as a brawl broke out amongst the men while Taranee looked shocked.

"Uh. N-No. I'm fine here. Sh-Shouldn't we stop them though?" Taranee asked causing Lucy and Mira to laugh while Titania shrugged and dove into the fray with both fist swinging.

"That's the same question I asked when I first joined. This is an everyday thing so it's best to just leave them be. You learn to ignore it after a while. Oh. My name is Lucy by the way. Lucy Fullbuster nee Heartfillia." Lucy said holding out a hand for a handshake that Taranee quickly obliged with.

"And I'm Mirajane Justine nee Strauss but everyone calls me Mira." Mirajane said never losing her smile for an instant as she easily ignored the chaos around her with the experience of a veteran.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Taranee Cook." Taranee said smiling as she formally introduced herself to the two who smiled back reassuringly, despite the all-out chaos around them.

"So what can you do?" Lucy asked curiously while Taranee looked confused.

"Huh?" Taranee said ineloquently and causing both Mira and Lucy to smirk at her.

"What kind of magic do you use? I'm a Celestial Mage and Mira here is a Take Over Mage Soul Version." Lucy clarified for the young girl who was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"M-Magic? But magic doesn't exist." Taranee said causing Mira and Lucy both to blink slightly before grinning.

"Think so huh? Then why don't you look over there and tell me what that is?" Lucy asked pointing towards where Natsu and Gray were about to start another of their fights with Natsus fists coated in flames and Grays in Ice.

"Now I'm getting warmed up." Titania said grinning widely as she lit her own hand on fire while Taranee looked towards them and gaped at all the signs of magic going on.

"Enough!" A three story high shadowy man said stomping and causing a small earthquake as he broke up the brawling guild members before anyone could take things too far. Taranee could only watch in shock as the giant shrunk down to the little old man she had seen earlier that Titania affectionately called 'Grandpa' and Lucy identified as 'Master Makarov'.

"I still can't believe that magic exists and you three can use it." Taranee sighed for the tenth time thirty minutes later as she, Titania, Levy, and Mirajane all walked towards her house with their suitcases in hand.

"Don't worry Tara-chan. I'm sure it'd take anyone a while to accept it if they hadn't grown up around it." Titania said smiling in amusement at her friends words as the four girls walked up Taranees driveway.

"This is my house. Hay-lin texted me a little while ago and told me that she and the others would be here in about an hour. Make yourselves comfortable." Taranee said opening the door and leading the other three into the large house until a womans voice called out from the living room.

"Taranee? Is that you dear?" A woman called out causing Taranee to sigh slightly in exasperation.

"Yeah mom. Me and my friend are here but her family was a little concerned for her safety so two other women will be staying with us too okay?" Taranee called back to her mom as the four stopped before they could climb the stairs.

"That's fine but why don't you bring them in here? I'd like to meet them and my client was just about to leave." Taranees mom called again causing the four to exchange glances and head for the living room. They walked in to see a dark skinned man and a light skinned woman staring down a man with blond hair who was glaring at them.

"Hello. Nice to meet you all. I'm Taranee's mother Theresa Cook and this is my husband Lionel." The single woman amongst the three of the one that had been in the living room said smiling as she and the dark skinned man nodded at them.

"Hello. I'm Titania Scarlett-Dragneel. This is my aunt Mirajane Justine nee Strauss and my aunt Levy Redfox nee McGarden. Is there a problem here?" Titania asked raising an eyebrow at the glaring blond man who snarled at her.

"Stay out of it freak. This is between me and them and I'm not leaving until it's settled!" The blond sneered at the armor wearing teen while Levy and Mira tensed and Taranee paled.

"You need to leave sir. Now before I call the police." Theresa said glaring at the blond haired man who sneered at her as well.

"She said leave. Now either walk out of here on your own two legs or I break them." Titania said glaring at the man and her hands twitching slightly, eager for a fight.

"Make me freak." The blond spat at Titania causing her to smirk slightly.

"You asked for it. Aunty Mira, Aunty Levy back off. He's mine." Titania said as she began to release some of her killing intent towards the blond man who sneered at her while the two women on either side of Titania looked reluctant but nodded in agreement.

"You have till the count of three to walk out that door before I throw you out that window." Titania said nodding her head towards am open window a little ways behind the blond man while Taranee walked over towards her parents and sat down with them.

"I'd like to see you try." The man sneered crossing his arms over his chest while Titanias smirk widened.

"One…Two…Three…" Titania counted slowly before she jumped forward and grabbed the man by his collar as he pulled a knife from within a hidden pocket of his jacket.

"That's not a blade. _This_ is a blade." Titania said smirking as the man gulped and the Cook parents gaped as a katana appeared in Titanias free hand with a bright yellow glow and a dark red circle.

"Now I told you to leave but you didn't listen. Get out of here." Titania said throwing the man out the window much like one would a bag of trash and causing him to gulp and run away screaming as she blew a little bit of fire at him.

The Cook adults merely gaped at her in shock while Taranee sighed, Levy giggled, and Mira grinned. One thing was for sure. As far as first impressions went this was a rather unique one.


	5. Filler and randomness at Tara's house

**Fairy Tail W.I.T.C.H. Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Um. Hello?" Cornelia asked when she and the others showed up to the house only to see Mr. and Mrs. Cook grilling Titania and two women they didn't know.

"What the!?" Irma said when one of the unknown women were suddenly standing beside her with a pen aimed at her neck while the other was in a classic martial arts stance as they stared down the new arrivals.

"It's okay Aunty Mira, Aunty Levy. They're Tara-chans friends that I told you about." Titania said grinning up at her aunts and causing them to relax and apologize to the four scared looking girls in front of them.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Why don't I go get everyone some drinks hmm? Ma'am where is your kitchen?" Mirajane asked suddenly regaining her smile and harmless look as she turned towards Theresa curiously.

"That's not necessary Ms-er Mira. I can get the drinks." Theresa said standing before everyone began to quiver slightly as a dark aura began to surround Mira dangerously.

"I will get the drinks." Mira said with a dangerously sweet smile on her face that caused everyone to back away and tremble slightly, Levy and Titania dragging Taranee to hide behind the couch.

"Just let her do it already before 'She-Devil Mirajane' comes out!" Titania yelled from her spot behind the couch while peeking out slightly to watch what was going on.

"A-Alright. P-Please follow me to the kitchen." Theresa conceded backing away slightly from the white haired woman.

"Thank you very much ma'am." Mirajane said going back to her normal sweet smile almost instantly as the dark aura disappeared.

"Phew. Aunty Mira is scary when she wants to be." Titania said sighing in relief as she and Levy stopped hiding behind the couch when the white haired woman left the room.

"Remind me to tell you about the time when Elfman was attacked by Freed and nearly killed in front of her if you think that was scary." Levy said causing Titania to pale and look horrified.

"Is that why Uncle Runes has a scar across his back?" Titania asked causing Levy to nod solemnly, Mira had kicked Freeds ass big time back then.

"Yep and that was just from her tail let alone her claws." Levy said with a slight snicker as she remembered how badly Freed had gotten his ass kicked by his now wife.

"Uncle Runes?" Cornelia asked raising an eyebrow at the strange name to call someone by.

"Titania-chan calls everyone by a nickname. My husband, Freeds, is an expert with Runes and therefore she calls him Uncle Runes. Like how Laxus is a master with lightning so she calls him Uncle Sparky." Mirajane explained as she walked back into the room with a tray of drinks and snacks in her hands, which she promptly placed on the coffee table after getting the okay from Taranees parents.

"What? I came up with it when I was five so sue me." Titania said shrugging her shoulders when her friends gave her 'looks' at the word 'Sparky'.

"I still have the photo of the look on his face when you said that somewhere back at Fairy Tail." Levy said snickering slightly behind a single hand while Mirajane snickering as well, Laxus's face when Titania had first called him that had been hilarious!

"Oh good. Blackmail." Titania said casually causing Taranee to nearly choke on her tea in laughter while Titania and Levy calmly sipped their drinks that Mira had handed them.

"Don't tell your mom I gave you that. She'd skin me alive." Mirajane said slightly pale since she knew Erza could and would do it if she ever found out that the white haired woman had given Titania beer to drink.

"I won't as long as you don't tell her about the blackmail." Titania responded calmly with a small smirk on her face while Mirajane nodded her agreement.

"Not like she'll be able to tell. I've got Aunty Cards high tolerance for this stuff." Titania said lifting her cup slightly and causing Levy to snort in amusement while Mirajane nodded her agreement. Somehow someway Cana's high alcohol tolerance had rubbed off on Titania when she was little, as had her love of beer or other alcoholic beverages.

"What smells like beer and/or liquor?" Taranees dad asked sniffing the air curiously with a frown on his face.

"Oh don't worry. That's just some liquor and beer I hid in a pocket dimension but there's a good bit of it in mine, Titania, and Levy's drinks. Don't worry though. I didn't add any to anyone elses drinks and we can hold our liquor quite well." Mirajane said with her ever present smile while the others jaws dropped except for Taranee's who had seen Mira hid the liquor in a pocket dimension when Erza and Natsu weren't looking.

"You give liquor to a child!?" Theresa Cook nearly screeched at Mirajane, forgetting how afraid of the woman she had been earlier.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Cook. I've been drinking liquor and beer since I was old enough to walk. To be fair my mom doesn't know about it too much and if she did then someone would be skinned alive for giving me liquor. My dad knows however, and believes that it'll help me build up a tolerance for it for in the future. Not that my tolerance needs to be higher. I can drink almost as much as Aunty Card can without getting tipsy." Titania said casually while Taranee merely sighed at how at ease and care-free Titania seemed to be about the alcohol she was drinking.

"And Cana is called Fairy Tails 'Heaviest Drinker' for a reason. She even outdrinks Master Makarov and the only one who comes close to drinking the same amount she can is Gildarts and Titania. I'm pretty sure she got her high tolerance for alcohol from Gildarts though." Levy commented idly while Titania smirked slightly behind her cup.

"Probably. Granpa Crash can almost drink as much as I can so Aunty Card might have inherited her basic tolerance from him then just built her own tolerance up. Especially since he can only drink about half a keg and that's with small glasses while she drinks the whole keg straight from the keg." Titania said taking a sip of the beer in her cup as everyone elses jaws dropped at this, except Taranee who had met Cana when she was at Fairy Tail. The rest of the night was spent with Titania and the other Fairy Tail girls being interrogated on everything and everyone by Taranee's parents.


	6. Sparky and Stony

**Fairy Tail W.I.T.C.H. Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Hi Uncle Sparky! Hi Aunty Stone! You two are with me for today?" Titania asked smiling bright as she and her friends walked out of Taranee's house only to be meet by Laxus who was driving a yellow sports car with Evergreen in the passenger seat.

"You know it kiddo. We'll be with you for four hours before the next group takes over while I head back to help with your house and Evergreen goes wherever it is she goes." Laxus said causing Titania to merely roll her eyes fondly while Taranee and the others gaped at the sports car he was driving. It was dark yellow and looked incredibly expensive as well as incredibly attractive.

"Here you go little fairy. Now you're outfit is complete!" The woman, Evergreen, said tossing Titania a pair of dark sunglasses that went well with her outfit, which consisted of a dark alter top that looked like normal cloth but was actually a lightweight metal and a pair of dark skinny blue jeans.

"What are you all waiting for? Get in and I'll give all of you a ride to school." Laxus said smirking while Titania immediately hopped over the side of the car and sat on the back of the seats. Needless to say that they were the object of attention when Laxus drove them into the school parking lot, especially when the other four looked ready to puke as Laxus slammed onto the brake and swerved into an empty parking spot.

"Hahaha! That was fun! Let's go again." Titania cheered happily as she jumped out of the car easily.

"Are you insane? That was worse than a roller-coaster and twice as fast as one too!" Cornelia exclaimed, not exaggerating in the least. Laxus drove way over the speed limit and seemed to be fond of making sharp turns and barely missing pedestrians let along buildings.

"What's a roller-coaster?" Titania asked significantly distracted by the new term she didn't know.

"I'll tell you about it later, we gotta get to class." Taranee said faring better than the others since this was something she had kinda expected from Titanias family.

"Okay. Come on Aunty Stone, Uncle Sparky." Titania said nearly dragging the two adults after her dark skinned friend that merely smiled at her and led the way.

"We can walk just fine Tania-chan, and we'd be better at walking if you were dragging us." Laxus said stumbling as he tried to keep his balance while Evergreen was stumbling around too, Titania accidently using a little too much strength to pull them after her and her friend.

"Opps sorry aunty, uncle." Titania said grinning as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly and released the two of them.

"It's alright little fairy." Evergreen said patting the top of Titania's head even as she massaged her wrist; Titania had one mean grip when she wanted to.


End file.
